Ah, What a Wonderful Cat Life!
by daybreakdays
Summary: Gumi is a graceful cat, although more than a little stubborn, she is Little Miss. Len is a ruffian, roaming the byways and highways with glee, he is Mr. Stray. Len has taken a liking to Gumi, offering her a proposition to follow him to the Northern Lands. GumixLen. One-shot.


Gazing out the window, a cat of pure white fur stares curiously out. She watches the cat below her with an atrocious pile of black madness, which he called fur; attempt to seduce her with his charm.

"What a cute little lady you are," he purrs up at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I've never seen such fur as snowy and superb as yours!"

The lady, Gumi, scoffs softly and raises her eyebrows. One second she was the beautiful cat in his eyes, and then she was a human with cat ears and a tail to match.

"What a willful Mr. Stray we have here!" she mocks, throwing her hand—paw—onto the window sill with a spring of sophistication. "You sure know how to talk with that mouth, but I'm no dumb lady."

The unlucky black cat looks up at her with his head tilted and his hands in his trashed pockets. A slow and wild grin grows onto his face.

"My name is Len," he replies instead. "We may have nine lives, but we ultimately have one. So let's have some fun in the night, together, with such a beautiful moon!"

"Well, Mr. Stray, we do have one life, ultimately," Gumi agrees. She remains put at her window sill, refusing to join a band of ruffians and their journey to death. She definitely refused to call the tramp his name. She raises her hand to lick it and stroke it onto her ear. "And that it is why I shall remain a pet—by any chance, do you have the faintest idea as to how much this collar costs?"

She stops her grooming and gestures to the clean, and expensive looking, collar latched onto her neck. Gumi shakes her head, side to side, making the collar look more comfortable than it suggested.

Len slowly raises his eyebrow and leans against the grimy alley wall behind him. "Then shall I use these sharp teeth of mine and rip it into pieces?" He dares to mock her grace? She could tell by the way his eye lashes lowered over his cerulean orbs sarcastically.

She narrows her eyes and her tail lashes behind her viciously. How dare he mock her? It wasn't exactly her fault that she had been found by the rich girl, Rin Kagamine, while Gumi had been lost on the streets.

Len continues to grin cockily. "Being a stray is best, y'know? I get to chase pigeons, steal fish, and watch humans work below me as I take a lil' nap on the rooftop," he nods his head at his little speech. Gumi scrunches her nose in disgust as his own natural dialect. "Y'know, you should be free too. I'll introduce you to some funny and cute buddies of mine. You like cats that wear scarfs? Or ones that wear kimonos?"

"I will not!" the lady screeches unhappily. Len blinks and Gumi immediately becomes embarrassed out her sudden burst of outrage. "Mr. Stray, I am graceful. I eat delicious food and sleep on a comfy bed." She looks off to the side and grumbles. "Although I dislike water, _a little bit_, how about you, Mr. Stray? You sleep in your dirty alleys and cardboard boxes—and who knows, you may be run over by tomorrow!"

"Hey, Little Miss; your assertive sassiness is charming, too. I like that about you. I think I'm beginning to like you a lil'."

Gumi feels the blood rush up to her cheeks, causing her face to look madly like a tomato. She grabs her cheeks and turns away from the window, but not before shouting—almost stammering—over her shoulder, "My, how bold and blunt you are! But what you are doing will not move my heart."

* * *

**...**

* * *

"My, my, back again, Mr. Stray?" Gumi questions curiously, blinking down at him. Once again, his eyes shine brightly with intelligence in the shadows of the dark. After a moment, they close and he steps forward in the beam of light emitting from her usual spot on the window sill.

"I couldn't _stray_ away from you, Little Miss," he sighs and surprises her by scampering up the wall and sitting on her window sill. "I just wanted to tell you something, Little Miss, and that is my dream. Would you like to hear it?"

Her heart thumps unexpectedly, and she leans forward, smiling at Len. Of course, she might be repulsed by his dirt stained, yellow tie and his dialect, but she was still, after all, curious. "Of course, Mr. Stray. It must be nice to have dream, correct?"

Len smiles dryly. "You betcha," he muses. "Y'know, calling you Little Miss is getting boring. What's your name?"

Gumi hesitates, and he senses it. He gently takes her hand in his and laughs softly. She doesn't remove her hand at all. In fact, she doesn't move at all—not even a twitch.

"Relax," he soothes, stroking her hand with his other. "I just wanna know your name."

"G-Gumi," she stutters now, her calm and confidence persona gone out the window. "Well, now, I guess I can't call you Mr. Stray anymore…Len."

He sighs again, relaxing visibly and leans onto the window sill. "Whoa, that was the nicest thing you've said so far, y'know?" he pauses and grins pleasantly. "Oh, right, my dream. You still wanna hear it? Am I boring you?"

"No!" she says quickly, pulling her hands away from him, shaking them in front of her furiously. He looks up at her, his eyes shown knowingly. "I mean, you aren't boring me at all. I still wanna hear your dream."

"_Ha_, I got you to say 'wanna'," he chortled. "I got you to speak outside of your posh talk."

"I-I…" There was no denying it. Even her friend, Luka, pointed it out with a suspicious mewl when they had been conversing earlier in the day.

"Anyway, my _dream_ is to leap outta this town eventually. I wanna journey over to the Northern lands and watch the auroras that surface there." He looks directly at Gumi, cerulean linking to green, and locks onto her stare. "My_ goal_ is to free you and have you come along with me," he continues, but shrugs. "But I guess that'll never happen."

He jumps down from the window sill and gives her a sly grin and a two-fingered salute before heading off into the shadows. Other eyes blinked open and welcomed Len to their premises.

"W-wait!" she blurts out, realizing his explanation sounded so much like a good bye. "My way of living can not be changed so easily…I can not bear to leave the girl who thinks of me as her pet and friend. W-wait a minute! Why are you leaving while I am talking?" she demands to the slowly retreating back of Len. "Feel…feel free to come back tomorrow! I'll be waiting…"

In response, she listens to his twinkling laugh and a soft murmuring of, "Ah, what a wonderful cat life."

* * *

**Huzzah. I've been struck by inspiration. Next, I'll have to finish up 'I Like You, I Love You', and then I can move onto my next song fic. Of course, there are other stories that you can check out! ^ ^**


End file.
